that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyde Moves In
"Hyde Moves In" is the 24th episode of Season 1 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Hyde's mother, Edna, runs off with a trucker. When food and supplies grow low for Hyde at Edna's rented house, Eric persuades his parents to take him in. Jackie catches a cold and Kelso is horrified at her ill appearance. Midge uses her home for her feminist meetings. Recap Setting: Point Place, Wisconsin; Midsummer; 9:17 p.m.; Franklin Road. The gang is in the Vista Cruiser trying to decide what to do. Kelso suggests skinny dipping. Jackie and Donna say no, but then Donna changes her mind so Eric says he's in too. The gang sits in the Vista Cruiser, naked and wet. Jackie tells Kelso that skinny dipping was a great idea and it was really fun, except the part where all their clothes got stolen. Eric says that he can't go home with a car full of naked people; Hyde suggests that they can go to his place as his mom's not home. credits. Scene change: a disco ball glitters on a blue background. In the Forman kitchen, Kitty is preparing dinner. Red comments that pork chops aren't cheap and he thought that they were on a budget, telling her that they have to watch their money since the plant is going to close soon. Kitty suggests that she can put him on the sugar diet; Red asks what that is and Kitty kisses him, then asks, "Sweet, huh?" At Hyde's house, the guys sit around wearing Hyde's clothes. Hyde comes out of the kitchen and passes out cans of beer to them. The livingroom is dirty and the furniture is old and torn. Hyde says that it's better than Eric's basement because he has a color TV and there are no parents. Eric says he can't believe that Hyde's mom just ran off with a trucker; Hyde tells him that it's great -- they have food, beer and zero adult supervision. Donna and Jackie come out of the bedroom; Jackie is wrapped in a blanket, Donna is wearing one of Hyde's mom's tops. Jackie says that she couldn't find anything to wear because everything is slutty, then quickly tells Donna that it looks good on her. Jackie tells Kelso to take her home as she feels sick. In the Pinciotti kitchen, Midge is baking for her Woman Warrior group meeting. Bob asks why she has to have the meeting at their house; she tells him that none of the other feminists' husbands would let them host it. They get into an argument and Midge tells Bob that he's part of the problem; she leaves the room. Bob sits down to eat his sandwich alone; one of Midge's Woman Warriors comes in and starts talking to Bob. She tells Bob that she thinks that a married man who provides for his family deserves a hot meal when he comes home. In the Forman basement, Hyde, Eric and Fez sit around talking. Red comes down and tells Eric to come upstairs for dinner. Fez leaves; Eric asks Red if Hyde can stay for dinner, telling him that Hyde's mom is away. Red reluctantly agrees, telling Hyde to fill up on bread, and that he and Eric are splitting a pork chop. In Jackie's bedroom, Kelso knocks and comes in holding a teddy bear. Jackie holds a pillow up in front of her face, telling Kelso to go away because she looks hideous without any make-up on. Kelso tells her that she's his girlfriend and he got her a present. She puts down the pillow, revealing a sickly, shiny face. The scene turns red, chanting horror-movie type music plays [Carmina Burana, 1937, Carl Orff] as Kelso shrinks back in horror and screams. He can't look at Jackie. Scene change: A large green flower-power flower deflates like a balloon. At Hyde's house, Hyde is talking to his mother on the phone. Eric comes to the door and hears the end of the conversation and sees Hyde pull the phone cord out of the wall and throw the phone. Hyde turns, sees Eric and tells him to come in and feel free to wreck anything he wants. Eric sees crackers with ketchup on them, and guesses that Hyde's mom isn't coming back. Eric asks where the tv is; Hyde says he pawned it and Eric knows that Edna's not coming back. Hyde finally agrees; Eric asks what he's going to do. Eric tells Hyde that he needs help, but Hyde says he'll be fine. Eric gives him a sandwich, which Hyde takes but says after that, no more help. change: lava lamp. In the Forman basement, in the circle, Eric tells Kelso, Fez and Donna that Hyde's mom is gone and Hyde's in trouble; he's eating ketchup off crackers. The guys aren't very helpful; Kelso tells him that he ate gum off a parking meter once, Fez says that crackers and ketchup are both k-words and naturally funny; Donna says that she can feel all the molecules in her body and starts to count them. Kelso tells the guys about seeing Jackie without her make-up. Donna discovers that she has the biggest hands. Kelso says that no parents would be cool, but Eric thinks that they should tell someone. In the Pincioitti kitchen, Bob, wearing a suit, sits down to eat his sandwich. Sharon, the woman from the Woman Warrior group comes in, and Bob is clearly nervous around her. Midge comes in and takes the almonds from the kitchen table, telling Bob that they're for the Woman Warriors. She and Sharon leave the room for their meeting; Bob takes a bite of his sandwich and decides that he doesn't want bologna any more; he wants something different. In the Forman kitchen, Eric has told his parents that Hyde's mother has left him alone. Kitty tells Eric that she's sure Edna hasn't abandoned Hyde, but Eric says that that is exactly what she's done. Kitty begins to get worried. Red says that he'd love to help, but that you just can't squeeze blood from a stone. Kitty suggests going over just to see how things are; Red doesn't want to do this. In Jackie's bedroom, Kelso knocks on the door; Jackie throws the teddy bear at the door and tells him to go away. He comes in and apologizes for screaming when he looked at her. He tells her that he's been doing a lot of thinking, and he realizes that just because she looks bad now doesn't mean that she'll look bad forever. He tells her that "this whole mess, that's just a temporary thing. But physical beauty, that lasts forever." In the Pinciotti kitchen, Bob is telling Sharon about his business, describing a sale in detail. She tells him that she really loves a man who's passionate about his work. Donna walks into the kitchen; Sharon leaves. Donna asks Bob why he's all dressed up; Bob protests that there's nothing going on and everything is fine between him and Midge. At Hyde's house, Red sits, looking uncomfortable, looking around the room. He tells Hyde that he needs a coffee table; Hyde says, "Yeah, that would really pull the room together." Kitty comes out of the kitchen and says that she was going to clean it but it scared her. Red says it looks like everything is under control and wants to leave, but Kitty won't let him. She tells Hyde to get some clothes together and bring them to their house and she'll do some laundry for him. He goes to get the clothes; Kitty tells Red that they can't let Hyde live like this, but Red says that Hyde will be fine. Kitty just stands and looks at Red as he protests, then says that they could call Social Services, then starts crying about it. Red blows up, swearing about how he's tired of being Santa Claus, and telling Hyde to get his stuff together and get into the car. Kitty can barely suppress her smile as she tells Red that he's the sweetest man alive. Red takes one last look around the room, swears at the ceiling and walks out. In the Forman basement, Hyde is telling Eric that Red really yelled at him and he's not used to being treated like that. Eric, smiling, tells him to get used to it. Hyde continues to complain about how free he was at his own home, and how Eric screwed him. Kitty comes downstairs and hands each of them a cup of cocoa with cookies, and kisses each of them on the top of the head as they sit on the sofa and drink their chocolate. Hyde, drinking his cocoa, tells Eric, "You're lucky I don't kick your ass." He then asks if Eric's going to eat his cookies. Eric smilingly passes them to Hyde. The gang is in the basement. Fez has his pants down and is shaking his behind to make his tattoo dance while the gang stands around and watches, saying that it's disgusting. Fez asks if they want to see the tattoo pick up a dime, they all leave. Starring :Topher Grace as [[Eric Forman|'Eric Forman']] :Mila Kunis as [[Jackie Burkhart|'Jackie Burkhart']] :Ashton Kutcher as [[Michael Kelso|'Michael Kelso']] :Danny Masterson as [[Steven Hyde|'Steven Hyde']] :Laura Prepon as [[Donna Pinciotti|'Donna Pinciotti']] :Wilmer Valderrama as [[Fez|'Fez']] :Debra Jo Rupp as [[Kitty Forman|'Kitty Forman']] :Kurtwood Smith as [[Red Forman|'Red Forman']] :Tanya Roberts as [[Midge Pinciotti|'Midge Pinciotti']] :Don Stark as [[Bob Pinciotti|'Bob Pinciotti']] Guest starring :Carolyn Hennesy as Sharon Singer :Carlos Alazraqui as Jackie's Face Trivia *Steven Hyde moves into the Forman house in this episode. *Jackie is seen holding a pillow of green flower with a red soil. This is the same flower that is used in many of the transition scenes. *Jackie has a poster of The Carpenters on her bedroom door, and a poster of Peter Frampton on the wall. *Eric is seen looking through a View-Master, a children's toy that was invented in 1939 and was still popular in the 70's. *Kelso references the book Lord of the Flies, stupidly saying that it'd be great to be like the kids in that book, not having to live with any parents. Eric condescendingly asks him if he's ever finished the book, referencing the fact that the entire book becomes really terrible for them all in the end. *Donna makes a reference to Muhammad Ali, when she sees that her hands are gigantic and says that she's like a boxer, followed by her saying "I am the greatest!" *Fez has a tattoo of the Blessed Virgin of Jerbalinda on his butt. Music :Carmina Burana | CARL ORFF Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Hyde Category:Eric